


Christmas Time at the Dark Castle

by achippedcupoftea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achippedcupoftea/pseuds/achippedcupoftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumpelstiltskin hates Christmas, maybe someone can change his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Time at the Dark Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is for cartoonjessie for the RSS, anyone can read this though. This is my first ever fanfiction, and my first ever smut. I hope you like it, and merry christmas!

# Christmas Time at the Dark Castle

There was nothing Rumpelstiltskin hated more than the Christmas season, even as a little boy he remembered all of the families in his village sharing warm embraces and laughs, while he was alone, because his father cared more for immortality than his only son. The spinsters that raised him were kind to him, but it never felt like they were his family. When Baelfire was born, he had love in his life again, but he was never able to give him the gifts other children got in the village being a poor, single father. He was such a kind boy though, he always said he didn't mind that he couldn't afford a lot for him, and all that mattered was that they were together. But he knew that Baelfire deserved so much more than what he could give. When he became to the dark one he was able to give his son anything his heart desired, but all Baelfire wanted was his father back. Because he was unable to give up his powers, his son was abandoned, just like he was when he was a boy.

Rumpelstiltskin was always lonely, but it always seemed to be more emphasized during the holidays. He couldn't stand that people were always so cheerful and warm during the cold winters with their friends and family, while he was always so alone, gloomy, and cold. That was probably the worse part, the coldness. Even though he had a blaring fire, countless numbers of layers to cover himself with, and magic itself to help him keep warm, he was always freezing. But the coldness he felt wasn't like the normal exterior he remembered feeling when he was too poor to keep very warm with only a small hearth, what he felt was coldness in his heart that no amount of money or power could fix. 

For the past century or so, he would spend his lonesome holidays by his spinning wheel to forget and carrying around flasks of mead to drown out the emptiness he felt. Maybe that’s why he dealt for the the girl in the first place, just so he could have the company of another soul around the estate. Rumpelstiltskin would never admit it to anyone, not even to himself when he laid in his bed late at night thinking rather than sleeping. Yet, he was fully aware of the feelings she was drawing more out of him each and everyday. He had never felt this way about anyone before, not even his wife nor Cora. It had only been 3 months, but she was just so beautiful, just like an angel that was placed on top of the Christmas trees. She wasn't just physically beautiful either, she was also very intelligent and sweet, to even an old monster like himself. It was almost like there was a heat radiating off her that made her more different and special then the rest of the world, the closer he got to her the warmer he felt inside him that he couldn't express in words. It was the only time in his entire life even before he was the dark one that he wasn't cold one bit through the harsh December weather.

# ***

“Where do you want the tree, Rumpelstiltskin?” she spoke.She was a little out of breath, but trying her hardest not to prove she was so. He was spinning at his wheel trying to get his thoughts in order when he heard her spoke. He was barely paying attention as she called out to him from the archway into the dining room.

“What was that dearie?” he called back.He used his mocking endearment when he was trying to act vilely. It never seemed to phase her anymore like when she first arrived though. He finally turned around completely, and right before him was quite a picture. There was no petite woman with auburn curls in front of him, but in her place was a large, perfectly chosen with time, forest green pine tree, which still had snow dropping off of it. Belle peaked her head out on one of the sides of the tree with a big Cheshire grin.

“Where do you want the tree, I asked? Isn't it a nice a one, I picked it out all by myself.” She spoke. Still smiling, he noticed adorable, childlike pride filled her bright blue eyes that made her just glow. She looked absolutely beautiful, her eyes sparkled with excitement and her cheeks were a flushed pink from being out in the cold. Oh how he didn't want to burst her bubble, but there was no way he was having that tree in his castle or participating in anything Christmas related. He has gone whole centuries without even mentioning the word Christmas, he was definitely not celebrating it no matter how much he so wished to make her happy. He didn't want to be reminded for a whole month that nobody cared nor loved him. He no longer cared to be mean to her to play the act of the beast, but sometimes, like now he couldn't be a softy. He couldn't allow her to get too close to him, even though he wanted Belle’s presence and companionship, he was too afraid of letting anyone in again.

“No, no, no. “ he spoke chastising her. “That tree isn't going anywhere.”

“W-what, I worked so hard trying to find this tree for us. Why not?” She said.The sparkle had then left her eyes and she looked genuinely hurt. He wanted nothing more to apologize and give her anything she wanted. But he had to stay strong and not show any weakness, he was her master and his word was law.

“Well that’s too bad, because I don’t like Christmas. And that means I am taking no part in the far too enthusiastic holiday. ”

“Oh, but you should, It’s the most marvelous time of the year. Please Rumpelstiltskin, let me show you how much fun it is, I promise you won’t regret it” She said sweetly.The excitement returned back to her face. How was he supposed to be able to refuse her, she was always so kind to him. As she batted her eyes, he knew she had him wrapped around her finger already, and what she said was already decided and would happen He knew that the power she held over him was to be feared, as all the times he loved someone it hurt him in the end. It always ended in pain for him, but he was helpless against her enchantment on him. 

“A-Alright. But, if I don’t enjoy myself we aren't doing this ever again. Understood little lady” He said trying to sound threatening and pointing his finger at her.His efforts were pointless though, as it with obvious to both parties that he had given in to her plead. But Belle still played along, she knew he wanted to put on the act of being all bad and heartless even though she knew better. She knew that deep down he was just a man, and just like every man needed a little happiness in their life

“Yes, sir. Now where do you want the tree?”

“Right there will do” he said chuckling to himself and pointed next to the covered mirror. He smiled at the ground bashfully as she went over to place the tree in the spot he told her to place it. Maybe he would be able to have a merry Christmas, maybe all he needed was someone to show him warmheartedness and general kindness for the first time without expecting anything in return. Maybe she could be the one that would be able to heal the ache of his loneliness even if she wasn't even aware of the effects she’s already made on his life of darkness, filling it with light.

# ***

By Christmas eve, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle had gone sledding, drank hot chocolate by the fire, decorated the castle,wrapped presents for each other, with much persuasion from Belle they wrote letters to Saint Nicholas, and even had a snowball fight. Rumpelstiltskin said that he won, but it was quite obvious who truly won their little war. 

The two of them had bought some very festive and beautiful ornaments from a nearby village and started decorating the tree with them. Rumpelstiltskin was really enjoying himself and he had never felt so happy and carefree his entire life, and he now admitted to himself why.

There was no way he was ever going to resist falling in love with Belle, but oh how he tried. He finally couldn't fight off his feelings anymore as he watched the rather short Belle struggle adorably to place the angel on top of the tree with no success. She looked so beautiful as her eyes shone from the candlelight as the day started becoming night, making even the stars look dull in compare. Her hair was hanging in a loose ponytail with a green ribbon that matched the green dress she wore. As much as wished to watch her bite her lip in frustration he knew that he must help so he gathered her waist in his arms and boosted her up, so she could reach the top

“Oh- Thank You” she smiled turning around to look down upon him and locking eyes, his heart skipping a beat.

“Not a problem, my dear lady.” he spoke putting her back down. He noticed the blush rise upon her face. That’s when Rumpelstiltskin realized that just because he was able to admit his love to her to himself, he still had to hide his feelings from her. If she found out she would run away from him like everyone else did over time, and he would let her go. But Rumpelstiltskin knew that this would be a great challenge as every moment he saw her, he wanted to make love to her.

“Rumpelstiltskin, Will you dance with me?” She spoke quietly breaking him from his thoughts. Yes, he was definitely in trouble here, how was he supposed to hide his feelings forever.

# ***

Rumpelstiltskin gulped nervously at the thought, dancing with Belle having her so close to him in such a romantic atmosphere. Would he be able to control himself when he was close enough to feel her warmth, inhale her scent of vanilla and peppermint, and having their bodies touch. But, he knew there was no denying his mistress of her wish.

“Why of course, love” He spoke trying to act calm, though he could feel himself shaking and his heart pounding. In a purple puff of smoke they appeared in the dimly lit ballroom with the beautiful chandelier above their heads. The architecture was exquisite and only the highest of nobility had rooms so beautiful. Through the glass balcony door you could see the mountains and snow fall in the clear, dark night sky, the room was decorated with roses, candles, and festive decorations. It was not overdone, but the room reminded him of something from fairy tale like dream, and that scared him.

She appeared in the elegant, silk, revealing gold ballgown he first met her in, with her hair now up in classy bun. She looked absolutely stunning and enchanting. He was wearing a handsome red waistcoat with a golden shirt and leather trouser , he was no price put he could pretend for her. She curtsied at him locking her eyes with his, causing him to tense up even more. He timidly bowed back at her. With the move of his hand, an orchestra of instruments magically started playing a beautiful medley on their own. It was the most beautiful song he ever heard, he wanted to make everything perfect for her.  
She was the first to make a move towards the dance, she was always the brave one. He tried to shy away from her at first, but she didn't take no for an answer. She placed his monstrous hand on her waist, and placed her hand in his other as they started to dance to the rhythm of the waltz. It was the best and worst moment of his life as she placed her head on his chest, he knew that if she knew how he felt about her she would run away from forever, but that was easy to forget with her intoxicating scent and soft voice in his chest. 

Soon he forgot about all of his fears, as they continued dancing. He spun her, and when she returned to back to him with the brightest, most beautiful smile on her lips, he fervidly pressed his lips to hers just as the song ended letting his desires take over.

# ***

Their tongues started battling for control as he presently had her pinned up against the ballroom wall while she massaged his scalp, in which only furthered his hungering need to be inside of her.

His mouth started exploring her neck with kisses and nibbles causing her to moan beautifully. When he reached the spot that connected her neck to her shoulders he bite down hard to mark her as his. It caused Belle to cry out his name in pleasure and she held his head in place as continued to suckle the spot. Her skin tasted like cinnamon and the most delicious nectar that was only meant for the God’s to taste. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, but with her moaning his name, he could care less when it felt so right. 

The room was completely silent except for the sounds of their moans and the sound of both of them panting for breath. He pulled away from her skin to look up at her face, the loss of contact made her whimper from the loss of contact. She looked so beautiful consumed with lust, her lips were plumper and redder than before and were slightly parted, her eyes were heavily lidded and dilated, and her heart was pounding making her chest heave up and down drawing his eyes and all of his attention to her breast. He made an inhuman growl of lust.

“Why did you stop?” She asked desperately, her voice was very soft and low. It broke his sight from her breasts back to her bright blue starry eyes.

“I want to be sure you want to do this Belle, Do you truly want a monster to bed you? You deserve so much better…” She stopped him with another kiss. It was shorter and less intense, but much more sweet.

“ Don’t say that, I want you. P-Please just take me.” He couldn't resist himself what they both wanted anymore. The primal animal part of him took over as he carried her bridal style up to his bed chamber as she started to undo the buttons of his waistcoat.

He kicked open the door and splayed her upon his bed. He took her hair out of the bun and she looked absolutely erotic lying, splayed up his bed with her legs open and her hair spread around wildly all over the pillows in his bed, and quickly placed himself in the spot between her thighs. She sighed in relief of having him touching her again. He continued to kiss down her neck until he reached her breasts. He nearly ripped the dress off her, and started kissing a suckling one breast and massaging the other, giving both of her breasts attention. He earned several hearty moans from Belle from doing so, and when he nibbled lightly on a nipple it earned him a most beautiful cry out and had her tugging her hands through his hair again. He continued using his mouth along her torso, and it caused her milky skin to glisten in the candlelight.

Out of nowhere, she flipped them around so she was on top. She undid the rest of his buttons and removed his shirt as well. She kissed his naked chest and twirled her tongue around his nipple causing him to moan. She then removed his tight leather trousers to release his already hard, long member. She kissed the tip, and it made Rumpelstiltskin snap and she was flipped over on her back again. 

He pulled down her panties to remove the last barrier, and he noticed that she was already wet, dripping, and ready for him. He positioned his cock at her entrance and they locked eyes. He could tell she was nervous, so he intimately and gently stroked her cheek with his palm as he marveled at her beauty and how lucky he was. The moment was so sincere and tender that her eyes started to water and she smiled to tell him she was okay and ready for him. He kissed her lightly to distract her and in one long thrust he was completely within her.

She whimpered at first from the sudden pain, but he remained still to let her body get used to his cock as he kissed her face all over and kissed every tear . Even though he wanted nothing but to bury himself into her body fast and hard to the hilt, he knew she deserved better so he waited.

“Y-You can keep going.” She finally released in a shaky, hesitant voice. At first he moved in long slow thrusts causing Belle to softly moan. She was so tight and wet that he had to control himself from spilling too soon, she was going to come undone first. He buried his face into her neck and started to mark another spot on her. There pace started to crescendo and Belle kept moaning louder and louder as she kept screaming his name or saying “Oh yes!” while he groaned in her neck while continuing to mark her body uncontrollably.

“Rumpelstiltskin! I’m so close” she screamed pulling on his hair with one hand and scratching his back with the other. This made him go even faster and harder making her moan and gasp even more while rubbing her clit until she finally hit her climax with a cry. A few moments later his thrusting became erratic and shallow and he hit his Orgasm as well, biting her neck even harder and moaning in the process.

They were both out of breath and drenched in sweat when they finished. He still remained on top and inside her of her with his face in between her breasts gently kissing them. She massaged his head while he repeatedly spoke “I love you” into her with a panting and tired voice, she responded the same words back to him. It was around midnight and they were both exhausted, so with his last bit of energy he flipped them over again, so her head was upon his chest as she lazily drew artless patterns on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

“Merry Christmas, Rumpelstiltskin.” She spoke so softly, that he could only feel her speak them through vibrations. For once Rumpelstiltskin felt warmth and contempt with the women he loved curled against him, and it was a Merry Christmas, not because of the festivities, but because he finally found love and was not lonely anymore. So he drifted off into sleep with a sated and tranquil smile upon his face, and in that moment everything was perfect for the first time in his entire life.


End file.
